plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cake Tank
#caketank is a zombie that can only be found in Arena in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It will advance to the 6th column when spawned, crushing any plant in its way. When the first layer is destroyed, it will spawn a hypnotized Super-Fan Imp in the 2nd lane. When the second layer is destroyed, it will spawn two hypnotized Jester Zombies with the Birthdayz costume in both the 3rd and 5th lane. When the third layer is destroyed, it will summon a sun, a silver coin, and a gem. When the final layer is destroyed, a quartet of imps will be revealed underneath the cake, which will then die and release green gas, like the Imp Pear. __TOC__ Almanac entry Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Arena: Apple Mortar's Tournament, Apple Mortar Boosterama. Strategies #caketank stays in place once it reaches the 6th column, so plants that deal greats amounts of damage on a single tile, such as Lava Guava, are great at melting it down. A Level 3+ Squash will return to its tile after the first smash, and then perform its second one, which means that if you place one right under #caketank, it will smash it 3 times (5 times at Levels 9 and 10). Its smashes can also be increased if it is used while Enforce-mint is active. On the other hand, Spikeweed and Spikerock won't be useful at all, because #caketank will instantly crush them, similar to the Cardio Zombie. Depending on your Arena league, destroying all layers of #caketank may or may not be possible. In lower leagues (especially in the Practice Room), #caketank can be easily destroyed by using heavy damage plants but in higher leagues, the layers take more hits to destroy, making it a bit more difficult to defeat. Gallery Cake Tank Almanac Entry (Part 1).png|Almanac entry (Part 1) Cake Tank Almanac Entry (Part 2).png|Almanac entry (Part 2) Cake Tank Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Caketank sprites.png|#caketank's sprites and assets File:-caketank_HD.png|HD #caketank -Caketankv1.png|#caketank in-game PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg|#caketank in the Birthdayz advertisement -Caketankv2.png|First degrade -Caketankv3.png|Second degrade -Caketankv4.png|Third degrade -Caketankv5.png|Losing all layers -Caketankv6.png|Defeated PuttingButterintheCake.jpg|Buttered #caketank Trivia *If a hypnotized Gargantuar smashes the #caketank, the Gargantuar still hits it even when it disappears. *It can crush Spikeweeds, Spikerocks and Cacti when underground. *A zombie's arm and a leg can be seen on the cake. *The cake itself is based on a real-life cake that the PopCap team made in celebration of the 10th Anniversary of Plants vs. Zombies. ** Its name is a hashtag the Plants vs Zombies Twitter used on their posts during the 10th anniversary of Plants vs Zombies. *The gas it releases doesn't affect any zombies. *The only reason it will always appear in the 4th row could be that the whole cake can be seen and doesn't get covered by/cover any of the screen UI. *In Apple Mortar's Tournament, the #caketank would give 300,000 points upon defeat. *It is the largest zombie in the game except for Dr. Zomboss' robots. *It is the only zombie to drop gems since 6.1. Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Birthdayz Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Imps Category:Arena-exclusive Zombies